


Welovesherlollies: Interruptions

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly is a Tease, and he puts it to use, and she likes it, much to molly's satisfaction, sherlock has a very talented tongue, sherlock's chair has a role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly texts Sherlock while he's on a crime scene, and he goes into a sudden catatonic state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a hc of mine from over on Tumblr :3

“If you would only observe you would have noticed that the blue on the top of his shirt is not paint but is in fa” Sherlock had whipped out his phone after the ping signalling a text, and as soon as his eyes had made contact with whatever was on the screen he had stopped mid sentence.

John and Lestrade shared a look before turning their heads back to the suddenly silent consulting detective.

“Should we be worried, I mean this isn’t the first time” Greg whispered into John’s ear after leaning closer when Sherlock had been silent for almost four minutes.

“I’m not sure, I mean it could just be a text from Molly with some lab results” John replied with a shrug.

“But we haven’t sent anything to Molly yet, we got here no less than ten minutes before you did.”

John could do nothing other than shrug again; being in the life of Sherlock Holmes had taught John that everything didn’t always have to make sense.

Greg had turned around to chat a bit with one of the techs searching the site of the murder, they were wondering how a big man like that had been attacked from the front without trying to defend himself.

John had pulled out his cell to check for messages or missed calls, since Mary was at home with a sick Lizzie.

“ct drops of chloroform. If you had the extensive knowledge I do you’d know that chloroform can discolour some fabrics.”

The few people still around jumped from shock when Sherlock started speaking a rapid fire again.

“The murderer is his brother, he works with chloroform.”

“But Sherlock, you know as well as I do that chloroform takes at least five minutes to knock someone out, and this man is the size of a mountain.” John argued.

Sherlock gave an obvious sniff with his nose, wrinkling it for show.

“The chloroform was mixed with something, you’ll have to do a test at the lab to ascertain just what other reagent was used, but it certainly did the job of knocking the victim out. And i’m sure I don’t have to tell you that he was stabbed after he hit the ground which is why there are no defensive wounds.”

Before John could argue further – not that he had anything to go on – Sherlock had already swirled around and was storming away as fast as his feet could carry him.

“Just like the last time and the time before that” Greg said thoughtfully.

oOo

Sherlock was already close to Baker Street having left in such obvious hurry. He knew of course that people were starting to wonder why he suddenly stopped talking, but since their relationship was still a secret, and since he didn’t particularly wanted to share the picture Molly had sent he’d simply run off with no explanation.

Molly had made a habit of texting him with very explicit explanations of what she wanted him to do to her, or what she wanted to do to him, knowing very well the effect it caused. She especially enjoyed sending the messages when he was in the company of other people.

It was the first time she had sent a picture though, a picture showing her bent over his chair wearing no clothes whatsoever, showing off her shapely arse while her legs were spread just enough to show her lovely pink cunt.

Sherlock had felt the familiar tingle down his spine, had felt his blood started to pool at his crotch, and not that he’d ever admit it, but he’d been fighting during those silent minutes at the crime scene, to not start drooling.

oOo

“You took your time” Molly voice sounded sweetly as it met him at the top of the stairs.

“How did you know it was me?” He inquired as he walked through the door only to find Molly seated in his chair, her legs spread, and her middle finger slowly circling her clit.

Molly gave a wicked smile when he stopped in the doorway and his gaze travelled down her naked body.

“I had to begin on my own. And please Sherlock you’ve been storming in and out of my morgue and lab for almost seven years, it’s not hard to assume it was you.” She answered.

“I suppose not” he agreed.

“So.”

“So what?”

“Are you just going to stand there and watch me, or are you going to come over here and put that wonderful tongue of yours to use?” Came the obvious question, which Sherlock would have thought of if it wasn’t for the very naked, very lovely woman in his chair.

Sherlock was between her legs and on his knees within seconds of her inquiry, enjoying the already flowing juices, and the wonderful salty sweet taste that was all Molly.

“You taste so good Molly” he murmured as his tongue flicked against her clitoris, knowing the vibrations from his deep baritone voice on her bundle of nerves would send shock waves through Molly’s body, adding to her pleasure.

Molly gave sound to a string of curses and whines when his fingers joined his tongue, and Sherlock smirked as her hands threaded through his hair grabbing it roughly as he bent his fingers inside of her beckoning heat.

“Ohh yes Sherlock, harder” she whimpered as a silent plea.

Sherlock’s smile widened when Molly gave a whine as he pulled away from her lovely cunt.

“No, what are you doing, don’t stop.” She begged, trying to pull his head back down between her thighs.

She stopped pulling his hair when his hands grabbed her wrists.

“I want us to orgasm together Molly, I want to fuck you, and I want to come inside of you” he muttered into her ear as he leaned over the chair.

She arched her back with a moan when he pulled at her already pebbled nipple, closing her eyes with the pure pleasure she felt coursing through her veins.

“Oh yes, yes Sherlock” she moaned as she grabbed for his cock, running her hand over his prominent bulge before unzipping his trousers and taking care of the button as well.

Sherlock gave a groan of satisfaction as her hand wrapped around his heated shaft, he knew she’d want to give his cock at least a few licks, but with the way she was pushing and pulling he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Just as he’d deduced she whimpered when he pushed her hands away and dropped back to his knees. But as soon as he pushed inside of her she gave a sigh of pure lust and moved her right hand back to his hair while her other went down her body to rejoin with her clit.

Sherlock watched her circling motions, and decided that since she was taking such good care of her clit, he’d turn his attention to her beautiful perky breasts.

He nibbled lightly on her rosy peaks, switching side in the same rhythm as his hips pumped into hers.

Sherlock growled when Molly’s hand moved from his hair to his arse, the feeling of her short nails digging into his skin gave him the sensory overload he needed to almost reach his climax.

He bit down a bit harder on Molly’s nipple as he groaned helplessly; he was as deep inside of Molly as possible, her hand on his butt pressing him into her.

Molly was panting and the movement of her finger on her clit turned up in pace as Sherlock continued to pump shallowly into her warmth.

When her cunt started clenching around his cock, and her writhing body moved against him just so as she reached completion, there was nothing he could do but follow her over the edge, remembering with what little thought he had left, to bury his face between her breasts as he shouted out her name.

Sherlock pulled Molly with him to the floor, making sure she was comfortable against his side.

“You really do have to stop sending me those texts Molly, the time before this I was with Mycroft, and i’m not particularly interested in him seeing me with an erection.” He said with so much disgust visible on his face that Molly couldn’t help the snort escaping from her mouth.

“I thought you liked it exciting though” she said in such a voice that caused Sherlock to look down at her.

“Molly, do you feel like you have to do this to keep my interest in you?” He asked, suddenly a bit angry of the fact that Molly still didn’t understand just how much she meant to him, or how much he loved her.

Molly gave a shrug, indicating that she wasn’t really interested in talking about it, which only made Sherlock certain of his assumption.

He pulled her face up by the chin and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

“I’m going to make myself very clear Molly, so I want you to listen. I. Love. You.”

The way he looked at her with such devotion, the way he kissed her with such passion, and the way he worshipped her body that night was only a part of his plan to show Molly just how much she truly was ‘the woman that mattered the most.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, and please leave kudos :3


End file.
